Frio
by Reira Mizuki
Summary: Cada vez que daban un beso, sus cuerpos se invitaban mutuamente a ser tocados, como se tratara de un vicio mortal al cual se volvían adictos.


**F**rio

**D**isclaimer; Naruto **&** CIA; son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Un frio terrible causaba que su piel se palideciera más de lo normal, sí hacia frio, ese frio que era dejado por los días de lluvias, y los días nublados. Un frio invernal que dejaba sus manos y narices heladas como la blanca nieve.

Un ambiente gélido…

Un hombre y una mujer de no más de veinticuatro años caminaban de regreso a casa, después de un día de actividades diferentes a las del día anterior pero tan comunes como siempre.

La mujer de larga cabellera azul oscura se detuvo en el cause de un congelado rio. El hombre de tez pálida y ojos color carbón se detuvo y se coloco alado de ella preguntándole el por que de detenerse y aun mas con aquel frio del demonio que le congelaba hasta quien sabe donde—

— Me eh estado preguntando — dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas— Cual es el significado de este blanco paisaje— Levanto la mirada y con su mano apunto hacia un hermoso bosque cubierto de blanca nieve, los pinos bañados de color blanco y algunas gotas congeladas…era hermoso—

Solo estaban ellos dos y aquellos días de invierno, en aquel bosque, solos como siempre, acompañados del silencio. El cielo se comenzó a tornar de nuevo color gris y las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en aparecer, el hombre miro a la mujer y se indico que caminaran hacia una cueva cercana para resguardarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba, ella asintió y camino a su lado—

..

Sus cuerpos se acercaban poco a poco, para conservarla un poco de calidez, ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sol había dado paso al anochecer—

— _Ya es bastante tarde_ — pensó la mujer de larga cabellera—

En aquel lugar el silencio reinaba, el pelinegro se acerco a la chica y coloco su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro, esta no dijo nada, tan solo siguió en silencio, un silencio que hasta se podían sentir y escuchar los latidos de sus corazones—

Inconscientemente se miraron cara a cara, la chica bajo la mirada apenada, mientras que su acompañante solo sonrió de medio lado, pues desde que la conocía aquella vergüenza siempre la acompañaba, el chico miraba sus ojos y fantaseaba, parecían un par de lunas, como si pudiera llegar real dentro de tales orbes, observo su reflejo y noto que a pesar de que varios en Konoha no se daban cuenta, el había cambiado razonablemente—

Siguió observando el rostro de la mujer; Sus blancos orbes, su largo cabello azul oscuro, su piel blanca como fino mármol, sus mejillas coloradas, su respingada nariz, sus labios rosados…aquellos malditos labios que le invitaban a ser besados intensamente—

— Hinata — susurro el moreno—

Y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, se aproximo mas y mas a ella, mucho mas, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, podía sentir el roce se su rostro con el de ella, podía sentir su nariz heladas por el clima—

Sin poder esperar más, intento besarla, pero ella lo evito, sin perder la distante. El chico sintió algo de confusión al notar lo que había sucedido, pero una tímida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo provocaron que se exaltara—

— Sasuke-kun — susurro al oído de Sasuke—

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada plagada de ternura, el chico desvió rápidamente la suya que fue para hacia la boca de Hinata, fue cuando al final pudo colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, y mientras se besaban se trasmitían la tibieza que ambos necesitaban, en ocasiones Sasuke succionaba levemente y delicadamente cada parte de cada uno de los labios de la peli azul—

Entonces se separaron y Hinata abrazo a Sasuke nuevamente y mas fuerte, los latidos de sus corazón se aceleraban, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron alejando para mirarse uno con otro—

El viento que entraba por la cueva jugaba con sus cabellos y el frio les erizaba notablemente la piel— Un fino mechón de cabello cubrió la cara de Hinata y Sasuke con cuidado lo alejo de sus rostro que impedía que fuera observado—

Al retirarle el mechón de cabello notó su mirada, una mirada distinta, una mirada que nadie podría describir ni en un millón de años, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su boca entreabierta invitándole que la poseyera—

Sasuke deslizo lentamente su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, para después dirigirla a aquella zona sensible detrás de su oreja; la acaricio…_por kami que piel tan suave_, _tan tibia_, pareciera que nunca nadie la había tocado, la piel digna de una princesa…la princesa Hyuuga—

Entonces con un movimiento quizá…de distracción, descubrió su cuello, por dios, Hinata sabia lo mucho que a Sasuke le volvía loco su cuello…aquel cuello blanco cono fina nieve, esa tez tan suave, tan cálida, tan delicada— Con su mano derecha recorrió el mentón de la Hyuuga hasta llegar a su blanca barbilla, para después dirigirse hacia los labios de la peli azul, saboreo sus labios una vez mas, en ese momento se marco la velada, el moreno recorrió con sus labios el cuello de la chica dejando alguna marcas de que Hinata Hyuuga; era de su propiedad—

La respiración de la morena era un poco agitada, no menos que la del chico y entonces los dos sintieron un calor extraño— Enseguida Sasuke la abrazo y se besaron de nuevo, cada beso con un poco de desesperación y a la vez calor, una sensación extraña invadía el pecho de ambos—

Cada vez que daban un beso, sus cuerpos se invitaban mutuamente a ser tocados, como se tratara de un vicio mortal al cual se volvían adictos, lentamente las manos de Sasuke tocaron sobre el pantalón de la Chica sus glúteos, los apretó lentamente queriendo saber de que estaban hechos, la lujuria invadió su ser y no tardo en aparecer una notable erección bajo su pantalón—

— Hinata — gruño Sasuke—

Lentamente el moreno se deshizo de aquella molesta prenda que le impedía seguir con su camino, Hinata lo miro con un rubor excesivo en su rostro pero aun así no dijo nada, dando a entender que aceptaba cualquier cosa que viniera— La manos de Sasuke siguieron deslizándose sobre la piel de los glúteos de la Hyuuga…el chico amaba los glúteos de la Heredera Hyuuga, con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con el encaje de la ropa interior de su acompañante, jugando con el elástico, dando leves golpes en la piel de Hinata. Dejo de jugar para después bajar aquella prenda poco a poco, disfrutando de la hermosa vista de aquel cuerpo perfecto—

Ya con aquella prenda fuera, Sasuke se dedico a dibujar círculos imaginaros con la yema de sus dedos, primero por la cadera de Hinata, dando paso a sus contorneadas y firmes piernas, girando un poco para adentrarse a aquella parte intima que tanto deseaba. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Hinata se encorvaba….

— P-para — gruño Hinata, por dios que era lo que Sasuke se encontraba haciendo—

Sasuke siguió acariciando aquella zona, que poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse— ¿Estas segura Hime? — Dijo con una enorme sensualidad—

El cuerpo de Hinata seguía en aquello posición, encorvándose de la espalda sintiendo su respiración ir y venir, su corazón latía como su este deseara salir….y se repente una enorme inhalación y respiración torpe sorprendió a Sasuke—

— Parece que deseas seguir — sonrió de medio lado, Kami-sama, por que Sasuke era tan sensual, eso era algo que Hinata Hyuuga aun no lograba comprender—

Hinata cerró sus ojos y comprendió que ella no seria la única que _disfrutaría_ esa noche— con sus manos empujo levemente a Sasuke, para que este quedara recostado sobre el frio suelo, sus manos alejaron con rapidez cada prenda que cubría el torso del moreno, su rostro le ardía, pues ella no se comportaba de esa manera, pero al carajo su timidez—

Sus manos dominaban todo el torso del pelinegro, mientras que sus besos se encargaban de su boca y cuello— Sasuke inhaló el dulce aroma de la Hyuuga, aquel aroma que le ofrecía a indagar en cada parte del hermoso cuerpo de su _Hime_— Un aroma sensual y seductor—

Ambos parecían estar en un trance, un hechizo en el cual ambos de dieran calor mutuo, besos desbordados de pasión y caricias eróticas—

Podían soñar mientras se besaban, mientras recorrían sus cuerpos, que parecían arder de una forma jamás antes imaginada….tan solo pensar en uno con el otro y en nadie mas, ambos en la penumbra de la noche; ellos los únicos testigos de aquel secreto que los unía—

Sus caricias llegaban a niveles nunca imaginados un éxtasis recorría sus cuerpos en busca de algo que quizá pronto encontrarían…pero un crujir en las ramas de algunos arboles los alertaron—

Hinata con rapidez se coloco su pantalón olvidando por completo la ropa interior…quizá y Sasuke tenia razón; _era un estorbo_— Se ruborizo de solo pensarlo—

— ¡Al fin los encontramos! — una voz conocida hizo que un aura asesina cayera sobre Sasuke— ¡Debe pensé que los había matado la tormenta! —

La compañera de este pareció percatarse de la escena que habían interrumpido, al parecer… aquel secreto que Sasuke y Hinata escondían…ya no seria tan secreto— ¡Naruto baka! — Grito una chica de cabellera rosada — ¡G-Gomen Sasuke-kun! — se disculpo con rapidez al notar la mirada asesina del pelinegro—

— Largo— fue la única palabra que salió del molesto chico de los ojos color carbón—

Y como un rayo ambos chicos desaparecieron, dejando a un furioso Sasuke y a una casi desmayada Hinata—

— S-será mejor irnos — susurro apenada la Hyuuga—

El moreno la miro de reojo y asintió, pero sin antes recoger dicha prenda que el consideraba su premio — Vamos — coloco su capa sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco y salieron de la cueva—

Fue lo único y nada más, pues estaba seguro de que mas oportunidades vendrían… _Gracias a aquel maldito frio del demonio_—

**.**

**.**

Pues es mi primer One-shot de esta pareja…Quizá tuvo un poco de Lime…aun no estoy preparada para un Lemon, como sea dedicado a mi Hermosa;

HinataElric; Te adoro preciosa ya sabes que tu amistad para mi es mas preciada que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, gracias por soportarme cuando (estoy ebria) me pondo depre. Tú sabes que por ti daría hasta un riñón. Uuy~ .

**.**

**.**

Espero sea de su total agrado & Gracias por Leer: Atto. **R**eira **M**izuki

¿Review?


End file.
